Seto's Christmas!
by Anzu Kaiba
Summary: Christmas is coming, and things must be done. Um it's a Seto/Anzu fic. Not much else to say. Please R/R!


Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh

I am still working on the other fan fiction, but I wanted to have this one up and done by Christmas, and it might take some time. I should have an update maybe tomorrow or next week. I have tons of work for school to get done. I hope you enjoy this story! Please review!

I used their Japanese names, but Joey's. 

Seto Kaiba was typing away on his computer. He could hear Anzu and Mokuba laughing. 'Maybe I should join them.' He thought. Sighing he dismissed it when realizing how far behind he already was. 'Maybe another time.'

"Are they ready yet?" Mokuba asked. He never took his eyes off of the hot oven. He couldn't wait to eat what was baking.

" Nope, a few more minutes. Could you pour a glass of milk? We could take it and some cookies to Seto." Anzu suggested.

" Okay! Then I can go finish my list!" Mokuba cried. He ran over to the fridge and got out the milk.

Two minutes later Anzu set a tray up. It held the glass of milk and cookies. "You go ahead up, I am gonna clean this mess." Mokuba nodded before taking the tray. He held it chest-level and went up the stairs.

" BROTHER!" Mokuba cried, " open the door! My hands are full!" 

Seto smiled as he got up. Taking his time to annoy the young boy outside of the room. " Yes?" Seto asked when he opened the door.

" Anzu said I should bring these up to you. I have to finish my list for Santa and shower." Mokuba said, " you'll mail it tomorrow right?"

" Right," Seto said taking the tray and messing his brother's hair up. " Where is your cooking partner?"

" She's cleaning the mess." The young Kaiba explained, " we got into a food fight. She'll probably take a shower after that. I'll say goodnight before I go to bed." With that he ran down the hallway.

Seto was about to turn back into the room when he heard footsteps. He then saw Anzu come up the steps. Flour was on her clothing, and cookie dough on her face. She flashed him a smile. " All clean," she said. " I am going to take a shower and get it off. I'll use the one in your room." 

" Are you now?" Seto asked, " maybe I don't want that dough in my shower." 

" Oh? And how else am I going to get it off?" Anzu asked raising her right eyebrow.

"Like this." Seto walked over to her and kissed her noise. He sucked off the sugar based cookie dough in his mouth. " Good." He licked his lips.

" Seto!" She laughed, " I am showering, we can finish this later." She blew him a kiss teasing him as she walked down the hallway.

'Great…I can't work now.' He thought. Kaiba turned and went back to his study turning his computer off. He grabbed the tray and went to his room. He heard the shower turn on and smiled. Placing a blanket in front of the fireplace with pillows, he flipped the switch turning it on. Turning off the bedroom's lights he hoped for a romantic evening. Sighing he lay on the ground waiting for Anzu to come out of the bathroom. 

Anzu turned the water off and grabbed the towel she placed on the rack. She could tell Seto was in the room when she saw the light of a fire. " Seto, I had a great idea." Anzu said.

" Oh? And that is?" Seto asked from his side of the door.

" On Christmas Eve we invite Yugi, Joey, and Honda over for dinner. They could spend the night and then on Christmas we open the gifts together! Then spend the rest of the day relaxing." She explained.

" I don't like your friends." Seto grumbled.

The bathroom door opened and Anzu came out. She wore a black nightgown. "Please? You're supposed to spend Christmas with FRIENDS and family." She slowly walked over and sat in his lap.

" Damn…fine! I am not speaking to them though! And that dog better be house broken!" Seto pouted.

Anzu flashed him a smile before feeding him a cookie. " Tomorrow will be fun shopping." Anzu said as she nibbled on Seto's ear.

" But…I don't want to go!" He mumbled looking away. He always did it when he never wanted to go somewhere. 

" You promised me, are you going to break a promise?" His girlfriend asked as she looked at him with big eyes.

"You tricked me! Just like you did a minute ago! I never can say no when you do that!"

" I am such a bad girl then, no?" She teased. Seto smirked and pulled her closer.

" I like it." Seto whispered as he kissed her. He leaned forward placing her on the ground. The two started to make out.

Seto and Anzu had been dating for about two years both were eighteen. With Seto having to work more hours, Anzu put dance on hold. She decided to stay and help with Mokuba and go to a college. She wanted to be able to have her own dance school and needed a few degrees first.

"Brother! Anzu!" Mokuba cried running into the room. " Oh…I am sorry! Here is my letter! Goodnight!"

" Night Mokuba." They both said, Mokuba smiled and left the room.

" I guess I should go to my room. You need to rest, or else you won't make it tomorrow." Anzu said looking up at Seto. He got up, taking her hand. Seto helped her up.

" Stay tonight," he said. " Two years, I think we're mature enough. I sleep better when you're around."

" Alright," Anzu smiled and climbed into bed. Seto did the same on the other side. The fire was still on keeping the room warm. " Seto…love you." Anzu yawned; she snuggled closer to get to his warmth.

" I love you too." Seto whispered kissing her on the head.

Chapter one! What did you think? I just thought it would be cute, next chapter I am going for comedy. Seto has to go Christmas shopping with Anzu at the mall, will he live to see Christmas? 


End file.
